


Human (Rewrite)

by ReconsDaughter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Banshee Lydia Martin, Beta Derek Hale, Derek is Derek, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Folklore, Not Quite Human, Oc is a supernatural, Original Character(s), Rewrite, Slow Burn, Stiles Stilinski Has a Sister, Supernatural - Freeform, True Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Werewolf, Wolfed Out Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), banshee - Freeform, bitten, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReconsDaughter/pseuds/ReconsDaughter
Summary: MASSIVE REWRITE!!! Sorry to all those who have read and re-read this fic...I have been trying to get back into my writing and re-reading this made me want to rewrite it. Please bare with me, I’m going to try and pump out this rewrite while I’m in quarantine.You either turn or you die, that's how it usually went right? No ones really immune...so why after being bitten by the same thing that bit Scott did she not turn? Was she still human?Find out what happens when Stiles older sister is bitten by the Alpha, and why it is that she doesn't shift during the full moon.  Will Derek be able to help? Will he be able to shine some light on what she might be? And what is it that the Alpha has planned for her...
Relationships: Derek Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

It was Sunday night and the last night of Summer vacation for the teens of Beacon Hills, which included my brother Stiles and his best friend Scott. It was quiet, living in a small town like Beacon Hills that was a natural occurrence, we lived in a place where nothing ever really happened.

I was in my room finishing up a proposal for my job, I was a librarian at the local public library and I was trying to get funding to upgrade our ‘Computer Lab’ and filing system both of which were archaic, just then the house phone began to ring.

“Sheriff Stilinski?” I heard my father answer, it wasn’t very often he was called at home for something, it must have been serious. “Ok, secure the scene I don’t want anyone in or out... I’ll be there shortly.” My father hung up the phone and yelled something up the stairs about being back later.

I know how this sounds but I wasn’t too concerned, like I mentioned before nothing ever happens in this town. It was probably a B and E or domestic disturbance...we had a lot of those around here.

After my fathers sirens and lights faded from the area was when the real ‘action’ started. Excited noises of my brother moving about his room, mumbling to himself or more then likely into his phone trying to get his best friend Scott to answer and agree to come with him.

Pretty soon I heard him exit his room and try his best to ‘creep’ past my room and down the hall towards the stairs, just as he got past my room I decided to confront him.

“Where are you off to Sti?” I asked, startling him it seemed and he spun around to face me.

“Heeeey Sis, What’sa- what’s going on?” He asked trying is best to lean against the wall, running his had nervously across his buzz-cut.

“Stiles, you’re so predictable...every time dad gets a call you listen in hoping for dead bodies or mob shootouts when you and I both know, it’s probably just Mr.Duncan calling in about the Wolfman that lives in the woods behind his property whose stealing his sheep again.”I sighed, exasperated.

“This time it’s something good though, two joggers found a body in the woods” his eyes seemed to light up as he said that in a way that concerned me deeply. “Best part? It was only HALF a body, they’re out searching for the other half as we speak. I was just going to pick up Scott and go out there...you in?” He definitely needed therapy.

“Dad is going to kill us if he catches us out there Stiles.” I tried to reason with him. “That being said I know you’re going to go anyway so as your older sister I have a morale obligation.” I sighed. “Let me grab a sweater.”

After picking up Scott we headed out to the Beacon hills Preserve, the supposed location of the dead body, it was five minutes into this escapade and already I was regretting going along with all this.

“Just out of curiosity which half of the body are we looking for?” Scott asked posing a very valid question.

“Huh, I didn’t even think about that.” Stiles responded and I couldn’t help but falter in my tracks slightly.

“And uh...what if whatever killed this person is still out here?” Scott posed yet another valid question, at this point I could tell these questions are more redundant since Stiles didn’t seem to have thought any of this through. 

“Also something I didn’t think about” was his reply.

“It’s comforting to know, that you planned this out with your usual attention to detail” Scott shot back sarcastically as we climbed up the small embankment, the asthmatic boy wheezing through the whole thing. “You know, maybe the sever asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?”

“Stiles, can you maybe slow down just a bit?” I chastised while stopping to stand next to Scott, concerned for him. “Maybe we should go back? Clearly we didn’t think this through.” 

Once we reached the top of the embankment however we could see flashlights off in the distance and all three of us hit the ground, Stiles trying frantically to shut of his flashlight so as night to attract attention.

“Come on!” Stile said returning to his feet and taking off in the direction of the light and barking dogs.

“Stiles!” Scott exclaimed while taking another puff of his inhaler. “Wait up!”

I on the other hand stayed on the ground a second longer, shaking my head and asking myself why I had agreed to come out here in the first place, I should have shut this whole thing down before it started, now I was going to be the only twenty year old grounded for life by her father.

“Guys come on!” I muttered out harshly returning to my feet and racing off after them.

Stiles continued to race closer and closer, looking back time and again to make sure Scott and I were close behind, that proved to been a fatal mistake. The K-9 officer was on him in a instant, startling my brother half to death and causing him to fall back onto the ground.

“Stay right there!” The officer said holding the K-9 at the ready in case my brother tried to get back to his feet.

“Hang on, Hang on” I could hear the voice of my father proclaim and I pressed myself further into the tree I had taken shelter behind. “This little delinquent belongs to me”

“Dad, how are you doing?” Stiles tried to ask cooly while returning to his feet.

“So, do you listen in to all of my phone calls?” I heard my dad ask.

“No?” Stiles responded “Well, not the boring ones” I muffled my laughter.

“Where is your usual partner in crime?” Dad asked sweeping the woods with his flashlight, almost landing on the place Scott stood pressed up against the tree.

“Scott? Scotts home, said he wanted to get a good nights sleep for the first day back at school tomorrow. It’s just me...in the woods...alone” I had to cringe at the way Stiles had said it, even I didn’t believe him, there was no way in hell my dad would.

“Scott? You out there? Scott?” My dad yelled once again running his flashlight along the tree line, I heard him sigh once he dropped the light back down to his side. “Well young man, I’m going to walk you back to your car, then you and I are going to have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy” I heard their voices trail off as their figures faded into the dark woods surrounding us.

This was just great, what the hell were we going to do now? I made my way over to Scott who still stood there stiffly against the tree.

“You alright to walk this far Scotty?” I asked the severe asthmatic whole was still wheezing even after taking a hit off his inhaler not two minutes ago. “We’re on our own now, gotta make it to a road it’ll be easier to find our way back after that.” He nodded and we started the long trek back to civilization.

We hadn’t even made it thirty feet when the ominous sounds around us caused us both to slow down, birds took flight suddenly and further up ahead of us the woods seemed to take on a eerie calm. I slammed into Scotts back not noticing he had come to a complete stop.

“What’s up?” I asked as he shook his inhaler ready to take another hit off it, he was just about to respond when out of nowhere a stampede of deer rained down on us.

We both fell back, Scott somewhat on top of me as we both tried our best to protect ourselves from being trampled. As fast as it had began it was over, Scott and I both managing to make it back to our feet still bewildered by the recent events. I began to brush the leaves from my sweater and pull stray ones from my hair, meanwhile Scott began to mess with his phone.

“You drop something?” I asked as he began to use his phone to light the forest floor.

“Yeah, my inhaler” he responded.

I looked up just in time to see his phones light sweep across the mutilated upper half of a females nude body, no doubt the other half of the dead body we had come out here to find. Scott freaked, stumbling back and falling down the nearby embankment.

I ran up trying to get a eye on him, to make sure he hadn’t cracked his skull open or anything. There he was tumbling back to his feet not ten feet down the small embankment, resting against a downed tree and trying to regain his bearings.

“Jesus Scott, you ok?” I asked.

“I think so” just as he responded I heard a low growl and looked over in time to see something lunge for Scott, he fought trying to push away and get to his hands and knees but it kept him pinned down and then suddenly...it bit him.


	2. Ch.2

As soon as Scott got free from the thing he took off running, fading deeper and deeper into the forest, leaving me there to face whatever it was that had attacked him on my own.

Leaves crunched under heavy paws as whatever it was had taken to circling around me, no doubt ready to make me it's next meal after Scott had run off. I wanted to move but in the back of my mind I knew that it could be taken as a sign of aggression and no doubt the creature would pounce, even if I ran the thing was so fast I would have no chance to escape.

I didn't know what to do, it was playing with me it wanted me to run, it was dangerously close and I could feel it's moist breath as it hit my shoulder. I squeezed my eyes shut not wanting to see this thing, as if not seeing it would make it less real.

It growled, low at first as if it was trying to test me, when I didn't respond it roared and I couldn't help the sob I choked out of my quivering lips. What did it want? If it was just looking for a quick meal wouldn't it have attacked already?

That's when I heard it, at first I couldn't believe what I was actually hearing but the more I focused I was positive. The creature, it was laughing...very faint like the sound you make when something is really funny but it doesn't seem like the right time to laugh. Soft and almost inaudible.

"Isn't this the part where you run away?" The voice I heard was inhuman and it startled me in the almost overwhelming silence that surrounded us.

I couldn't respond, I mean really what would I say? Was any of this even real, for all I know I could already be dead and this was the weird fragments my mind was piecing together as I died in a pool of my own blood on the forest floor.

"What's the point? You'll chase me right? I can't outrun you..." I finally responded.

"Smart decision..." the deep bass of it's voice sent shivers down my spine and I noticed the small hairs on my neck standing on end. 

Was this really happening? Was I really talking to...what was I talking to? Surely it wasn't human but then again it wasn't a animal either, it was something in between but my terror driven mind was to full to even understand the gravity of the situation.

"Like a little lamb...brought to slaughter." It growled and I could feel it's hot breath against my neck, out of instinct I spun around and came face to face with something that can only be described as a thing of nightmares.

It was large and its fur seemed so black that it bled into the inky darkness of the forest wall behind it, the small sliver of moon light that peaked out between branches caused its brow to overshadow it's eyes giving them a even more sunken look. The mixture of saliva and what I could only assume was scotts blood dripping from its large oversized canines and it's unsettling gaze staring back at me, bright red.

You know that part in scary movies, the part when the killer gets the jump on the slutty coed? He's just cornered her and she turns around and lets out a earpiercing shriek in the face of her would be killer, he then proceeds to stab her to death as she lets out the last of her death rattles. As I sat there, staring into my killers bright red eyes I couldn't do any of that, I couldn't even muster up a whimper I just stared at it until my legs finally gave out and I collapsed.

Was this really it? Was I about to die at the hands of this creature? Stiles and Dad...left alone, what would they do? Would Dad be the one to find my body? As sheriff that was a all to real possibility, would there even be anything left to identify? My fate would be the same as the young girls body we had come to find, torn in half and left in the woods. The flood gates opened and I began to cry, my frame was wracked with my quiet sobs.

"I was wondering if you would cry...maybe beg..." the thing chuckled, it was in that moment I stopped crying, what was I doing? What would that do? Crying didn't change the situation...crying didn't help me escape this thing...crying never brought mom back. If I was going to make it out of this there was only one thing I could do, FIGHT.

Gathering up my courage I looked up, right into the creatures eyes, it was infront of me...so close I could touch it and thats just what I wanted to do. I sat back, legs out in front of me, the small switch in sitting positions not really registering as a defensive move. What could I do to provoke it into attacking? Then it came to me.

"Fuck you" I bit out between gritted teeth, hoping that would piss it off enough to charge me, I was right becuase no sooner had the words regestered the creature lunged and I countered it by bringing both feet back and slamming them into its face.

The creature was caught off guard and stummbled back, that was all the time I needed to get to my feet and run. I knew I wasnt going to get far, not with how fast it was so I had to come up with a way to defend myself. I searched around for anything I could use as a weapon, anything I could use to keep it at arms length, just then I noticed a large branch sticking up from the forest floor and I knew that would most likely be my best bet.

The creature covered the 15 or more feet I had put between us in the blink of an eye, its claws outstretched and fangs exposed as in snarled ferociously. I pulled the branch out quickly and swung around blindly, catching the creature on the side and shattering the wood branch in my hands, its concentration momentarily broken it lost it's footing and tumbled to the ground. I had no time to think I just ran again, but even with all my determination, all of my thoughts of escape, all the fight I had in me wasn't enough, I found myself falling to the forest floor a large weight on my back pushing all of the air from my lungs.

Pain ripped through my left shoulder and I knew I was being bit, it's savage teeth tearing through my delicate skin. More pain shot through my side as I tried to pull away from my attacker, the taste of copper flooded my mouth and the salty sting of tears washed over my cheeks...I was crying again.

I felt the crushing weight on my back leave but the overall pain was still there, I couldn't hear anything around me but the sound of my own blood rushing in my ears.

If the thing was still there I didn't know why it had stopped, maybe it thought I was as good as dead and decided to leave me there. 

Black started to cloud my vision it was like staring down a long hallway or tunnel and I felt so lightheaded and cold, I had lost quite a bit of blood I could feel it when it running down my back and shoulder but the pain didn't seem to be there anymore...I felt nothing but the unbearable cold that started to make me shiver and my teeth chatter.

Unconsciously I curled my body into a fetal position, eyelids becoming heavy and all I wanted to do was give into the sleep my body desperately begged for, I knew if I closed my eyes now I wouldn't open them again.

Leaves crunched and shuffled around me in a fast pace that made me realize I was no longer alone, was it back to finish the job? Had Scott come back looking for me? Or stiles? Oh god I couldn't have him find me like this...on the brink of death.

Warm hands grasped my shoulder gingerly flipping me over on to my back and bringing me into a some what sitting position, then someone was talking, asking me things that I couldn't understand couldn't focus on.

"...did...see...bit..." What was this person asking? Did see bit what? There had to be more to what they asked but my brain couldn't process it.

Next thing I knew I was being lifted and carried the person was warm and smelled lightly of cologne and leather, they kept speaking probably trying to keep me from losing consciousness but I couldn't fight it any longer and passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I named her...I had originally published this story without naming my character because I was so insecure with my writing, I’ve come a long way since then I think.

Since I had passed out I had drifted in and out of consciousness during the ride to the hospital, the person who had found me nudging me every now and again in hopes of keeping me alert.

Everything after we had pulled up to the emergency entrance had happened so quickly, he had pulled me out of his car, calling attention to us as he approached the sliding glass doors...

They put me on a gurney, in the commotion my savior fading into the background.They wheeled me down a long hallway, Melissa was the nurse on duty... 

The fear in her eyes when she saw it was me, I must have been quite a sight all bloody and bruised.

They tried to ask me questions but I couldn't do much in the way of answering, I found it hard to breath as they began to cut me out of my clothes.

The edges of my vision became fuzzy as they rolled me to one side, I felt the cold sting of a Stethoscope on my back.

"Pneumothorax we're gonna have to insert a chest tube, has anyone contacted the Sheriff?" I heard Melissa yell, everything around me was a buzz of activity but I was finding it hard to keep my eyes open any longer, they must have given me a sedative.

"Nurse McCall..." The Doctors voice was almost in slow motion at this point but I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore and I drifted off. 

*POV switch (3rd person)*

"Nurse McCall, did you hear me? Stand aside." The Doctor said again trying to push Melissa out of the way. 

"Did you contact the Sheriff?" She said again firmly.

"Nurse McCall if you don't step aside I'll be forced to have you removed." The doctor ordered and finally she stepped away from the fragile girl she knew all too well.

"The Sheriff needs to be notified, please someone notify him..." sobs wracked Melissas body as she no longer could keep her composure.

"Her family will be notified before the Sheriff is brought in" the Doctor replied as he began to intubate the young woman. "Someone start a chest tube" 

"She's his daughter!" Melissa snapped, brushing stray tears from her cheek she pulled out her cellphone and dialed his number.

The Doctors eyes widened as the realization of just who it was he was working on, the situation becoming even more dire. The Sheriffs little girl? What had happened to her?

"Noah?" Melissa said into the phone trying to quell her tears. "You need to get to the hospital right now, they just brought in Natalie..."

*Original POV*

I don't know how long it was before I regained consciousness, the sound of machines beeping and the nauseating smell of hospital assaulting my senses before I could even open my eyes. My throat hurt and it wasn't long before I realized there was a tube in it and I began to freak, my dad who was asleep in the chair next to my bed covered up with his Sheriffs jacket was startled awake at me choking, sitting forward and scrambling to his feet.

"Nurse, Nurse, She's awake!" He yelled before rushing back to my side "Just take it easy, they have to remove the tube." My dad soothed while running his hand through my hair.

A nurse rushed in and immediately detached the tube in my throat from the machine, I could feel my airway clear slightly and she warned me it might hurt when they removed the tube. Boy was she right, I immediately began to cough and gasp in large gulps of air.

"That right breath, everything is ok" my dads voice coached. 

"Daddy" I croaked, my voice raspy from the tube that was only moments before in my throat. 

"Shh,Shh,it's ok" he soothed as he ran his hand over my head "I'm here, I'm here" he held me and stroked my hair until I had calmed down.

When I finally did calm down and felt like I could talk without it burning I had bombarded him with questions like 'How did I get here? Is Stiles ok? Is Scott ok? Did he get home?' my dad seemed confused at first but then started connecting the strings.

"You went out with Stiles looking for the body?" he asked but it was said as more of a statement "Dammit I asked your brother if anyone else was out there with him! You could have gotten yourself killed! You know I have half a mind to-" but he cut himself off when he saw the look on my face and let out a heavy sigh "It's just seeing you in here...When Melissa called I thought the worst" he muttered.

"I'm sorry" I said in a tiny voice barely above a whisper, I hated making my dad worry he did enough of that with Stiles and I always strived to be the 'Good' kid.

"I'm just glad you're ok, do you know what attacked you?Did you get a good look?" He asked good from 'Dad' mode into 'Sheriff' mode.

I didn't know what to say my mouth went dry, did I tell my dad the truth and risk sounding insane? or lie and hope he never found out?

"It all happened so fast, I couldn't see much" the lie rolled off my tongue almost too easily, my dad seemed to drop the conversation and take that answer without a second thought, probably to save me from having to relive the attack.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Three days..." was his reply.

"Three days?" I was in shock, how had I been asleep that long.

"They had to put you into a medically induced coma, your body was under too much stress from the attack" my dad said supplying the answers I needed.

"The Library" I exclaimed looking around for a phone to call my job.

"I already called them, Estelle is handling it and she said to take as long as you need coming back" I sighed at his response. "You just worry about getting better, I have to go make some phone calls you rest up ok? I love you honey"

"Love you too Dad. Please, go easy on Stiles...the guilt alone is probably enough" I said while gripping his hand in mine.

"I'll try" was his response but I knew he agreed.

It wasn't until my dad left (reluctantly) to go back to work that I was finally able to reflect on what had happened. The attack, the red eyes of the creature that had attacked me, the person who had rescued me.

"Knock,Knock" the voice of Melissa Mccall brought me out of my thoughts and I looked up to her kind motherly form. "Just came to check on you, change your dressing, maybe see if you can eat anything?"

"Thank you, I'm doing as good as I can I guess still really sore" I replied.

"I'm not surprised three broken ribs,multiple bruises and scrapes, collapsed lung not to mention all the bites and claw marks" as soon as the words left her mouth a look of complete horror came across her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that I know you probably don't want to be reminded-I'm gonna shut up now" she said running a hand across her brow.

"It's fine I know I probably looked a mess when I came in, probably still do" I said while running my fingers over the large dressing on my shoulder and neck area.

Melissa started to press buttons on my I.V drip and switch out the bags, once she did that she stepped over and started to remove the dressings I was just messing with,I turned away not wanting to see the no doubt hideous bite.

"When I saw that it was you on that gurney...I-I didn't know what to do I just froze, it was like all my years of nursing just flew out the window." I knew she was only talking to keep my mind preoccupied while she applied the saline to the wound, but it didn't work because as soon as the liquid hit it I cringed and hissing in pain. "Sorry I should have warned you"

"How bad is it?" I needed to know, was I gonna be hideouly disfigured?

" A lot better then it was , the doctor said you'd have some scarring and a lot of bruising but it should heal up nicely" she replied while placing the new dressing over the bite. "There all done, now let's see about getting you something to eat huh?"and with that Melissa turned to leave.

"Uh wait, I was wondering how Stiles was handling all this? I never got to ask dad before he left...and Scott?"did she know Scott had been attacked too? My dad didn't seem to based on him not even mentioning him.

"You know Stiles, he was bound and determined to stay with you until you woke up...but your dad told him to go to school couldn't have him missing his first day back" she said and that made me feel relieved to know my brother wasn't falling behind because of me. "And as for Scott...he's ok really excited about Lacrosse tryouts, they both came up to visit, I'm sure once they know you're awake they'll be up here...prepare yourself" she smiled before leaving the room.

Something had me curious, if scott had gotten bit by that thing too then why was he going to school and lacrosse tryouts? I guess I had some interrogating to do myself.

And one other thing, who had brought me in here and subsequently saved my life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watching too much Grey’s Anatomy has resulted in a longer hospital intake and stay for Natalie. More accurate to a possible animal attack, I think?


End file.
